


Alcohol is good for the Soul! (so says Dean Winchester)

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Boners, End of the World, M/M, Nearly Human Castiel, Sneezing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing better than getting drunk to forget about the End of the World, right? </p><p>Also, overhearing drunken confessions has a strange effect on Castiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol is good for the Soul! (so says Dean Winchester)

Dean knew he was drunk when he and Sam started to overshare a few sexual encounters.

It had started pretty innocently. The night was warm and the brothers had decided to sleep under the stars to save a few bucks, but they had decided instead to spend it on booze. Lucifer was walking the earth and preparing for prom night, they needed a drink, or twelve! Well, he and Sam. Cas was just hanging with them since their little venture into the past to save their parents and didn't appear to have any interest into the alcoholic beverage. He was sitting on the trunk, looking toward the night sky as the brothers were on the hood and reminiscing about how life was simple when they only had to follow their Dad around.... well.... it wasn't really a simple life but it was surely simpler than now. 

And one drink that lead to another, Sam had started to share a few choice moments of his times at Stanford, his meetings with Jess, Dean had recounted a few of his favorite kinky experiences in spectacular details. They had all but forgotten the angel a few feet behind them when they heard it.

« 'ttshi! »

Then a sudden draft - did they hear a thunderclap? - made them drop their beers and turn around, just in time to see two large mass of darkness that they could just make out in the light of the moon. Juping on their feet, they speed around the car, hand on weapons but nearly dropping them at the sight.

Castiel was still sitting on the Impala's trunk but he had sprouted two gigantic black wings. Dean guessed they must have pierced his overcoat but from where he was standing, it didn't appear damaged. The angel looked unaware of their presence as he was trying very hard to get them back into... whatever they were before but he seamed to have a problem. His breathing was irregular, shallow and...

« Et'kshii »

The wings spread wider still, a full 20 feet and Dean, instead of worrying about the strange state their angelic friend was in, marveled about the changing colors he could see reflected into the dark plumage, it was hypnotic almost.... the blue changing into green, changing into gold, changing into... 

Sudden movement startled him but he realized with a chuckle that it was only his brother trying to grab Castiel's wing. He smiled then frowned. Cas was HIS angel dammit! . How does he dare touch those magnificent black-blue-whatever color feathers. The wing jumped out of Sam's reach in a particularly violent « HAH'KShi » who woke Dean from his daze.

Dean couldn't help asking with a bit of a slur « You okaay, Cas? » to which the angel took a few moment before answering between ragged breaths. « I'm.... sneezing.... how... peculiar.. » Dean smiled, a bit lopsided then inched closer to the angel. Sam did the same but leaned onto the side of the car, looking sideway at Cas's wings that were pulling closer to his back now. 

Dean was suddenly aware of his friends pupils blown wide and a touch of red over his cheeks and, it must certainly be the alcohol but he couldn't stop his arm extending to touch the angel's forehead. But the angel wasn't warm. Why had he thought the angel could have a fever? He was an angel! Angels can't get sick, can they? His hand glided toward the angel's cheek and their eyes met. A long moment. Too long. He felt his own cheeks flare up a second before Castiel sneezed harshly again.

« ET'Chh ».

Dean was hit behind the head by a wall of feathers and fell down the trunk.

« Son of a... Owww my ass » He grumbled as he climbed on his knees and holding the car for support. 

« I'b sorry, Deaed » Castiel sniffed « I dundo why it keeps happedigg » he offered with a tilted head.

But Dean wasn't listening. He could only think that... he must be drunker than he thought because his eyes locked on his friends crotch and he couldn't look away. There was a definite bulge in the guy's trouser. Dean couldn't believe it.... DAMN ANGEL HAD A HARDON!!!! With more self control that he though he could muster, he closed his eyes and climbed unsteadily to his feet, opening his eyes only when he was sure to be out of the crotch's way.

« I need a drink » he said more for himself then continued « So do you! » he told Cas who only nodded « Sam? » he asked, suddenly remembering his brother. A light snoring answered him. « Mooore for us » he cheered a bit too forcefully. He stumbled to the box and grabbed the last two unopened bottles, twisted the caps and offered one to the angel who had finally succeeded in putting the wings where they belonged, but was still sniffly. He gave him the bottle, locked eyes with him – no way he would look down, that was way more awkward – and chugged it all down under the confused stare of the angel. 

His knees gave way but he doesn't remember falling. 

In fact, the following morning, he hardly remembers more than the start of Sam's sexcapade in Stanford. He feels more awkward than usual when he looks at Castiel but he doesn't remember why. And you know what? He's totally ok with it! Alcohol is good this way. Even if it leaves you with a monster of a hangover afterward.

THE END!


End file.
